USS California (NCC-23641)
The USS'' California ''(NCC-23641) was a ''Excelsior'' class Federation starship in service during the 24th century. In 2380, the California underwent a refit for ablative armor, 30 Type IX phasers, quantum torpedoes, and a Emergency Medical Hologram. In service The USS California entered service in 2350. In 2355 Lieutenant Junior Grade Typhuss James Halliwell and his wife, Lieutenant Samantha Carter served on the California from 2355 to 2359. In 2373 the USS California was part of the fleet in the Battle of Sector 001 fighting the Borg. In 2374 the USS California fought in many Dominion War battles, the Battle of Betazed, the First Battle of Chin'toka and Operation Return. In 2375 the USS California fought in the Second Battle of Chin'toka and the final battle of the war, the Battle of Cardassia. The California suffered heavy and repeated losses during the Dominion War, including the death of surgeon's wife and young daughter during one battle; the loss pained Doctor Hughes enough that he decided to leave Starfleet in order to escape the violence. The California was to visit Deep Space 9 in 2376 to pick up industrial replicators bound for Cardassia. The California returned to Deep Space 9 where members of the crew traveled to Bajor to witness the planet's ceremonial accession to the Federation. In 2376 and 2377, the California was one of many Excelsior class vessels which helped to repel a Borg invasion of the Alpha Quadrant. In 2380, the California underwent a refit for ablative armor, 30 Type IX phasers, quantum torpedoes, and a Emergency Medical Hologram. Upgrades included improved phaser emplacements, quantum torpedoes, and other improvements to make the ship competitive with such ship designs as the ''Defiant''-class. The USS California was one of the ships to respond to the Borg invasion of the Alpha Quadrant in 2380 during the Borg supercube crisis. Leading a task group of eight starships, Captain Mackenzie Calhoun joined up with the USS Enterprise-E and deferred command to that starship. The USS California joined up with the USS Enterprise-E and joined the battle near Earth. In 2381 during the Borg invasion the California helped the USS Intrepid-A protect Starbase 74 from a Borg attack. In 2381, the Borg began using the Azure Nebula's subspace tunnel network to invade Federation space. The Starfleet vessels USS Enterprise-E and the USS Aventine eventually discovered this network, and called for an allied armada to gather in the Azure Nebula against an anticipated Borg invasion. While the two vessels were investigating the network, an armada of over 7000 Borg vessels entered the Alpha Quadrant through the Azure Nebula, destroying the assembled fleet of more than 300 vessels. The California and the Intrepid were the only ships to survive the conflict along with the USS Voyager. After the battle, the California was hurriedly repaired and was immediately assigned to a Federation fleet assembled at the Vulcan system in order to prevent a Borg fleet of ten cubes from assimilating Vulcan, Bajor, and eventually, Earth. Along with the [[USS Atlas |USS Atlas]] and the USS Defiant, it was one of the first ships to open fire on the Borg fleet over Vulcan, destroying two cubes and damaging a third, beginning the Battle of Vulcan. The California fired quantum and photon torpedoes at the cubes after the Borg adapted to the transphasic torpedoes. After Erika Hernandez took temporary control of the collective and ordered the cubes to fight amognst themselves, the California joined the surviving ships to destroy the remainder of the fleet. However, the Federation starships [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701-E)|USS Enterprise-E]], [[USS Aventine (NCC-82602)|USS Aventine]] and [[USS Titan (NCC-80102)|USS Titan]], managed to convince the extremely powerful Caeliar - who had inadvertently played a key role in creating the Borg - to dissolve the Borg Collective and halt the invasion. As a result of this, all of the former drones were absorbed into the Caeliar gestalt. The invasion attempt cost of 63 billion deaths and the fallout led to drastic changes in the political nature of the Alpha and Beta Quadrants, including an expansion of the Khitomer Accords and the formation of the Typhon Pact. Following the Borg invasion the USS California and the USS Intrepid were ordered to patrol the Kaleb system for 3 weeks. Following the 3-week patrol mission the Intrepid and the California returned to Deep Space 9. In 2382 the Borg tried to attack Bajor but was stopped by the USS Intrepid-A the USS California and the 147th Tactical Fleet which led to the destruction of a Borg Cube and a Borg Sphere in orbit of Bajor. The USS California was one of the ships to fight the Xindi-Suliban Alliance at Kaleb Four in 2385, ending the war with the Xindi-Suliban Alliance. Crew Mainfest *'Commanding officer' **Captain John Walker (2350-pres) *'First officer' **Commander Susan (2350-2359) *'Chief of Security/Tactical officer' **Lieutenant Samantha Carter (2355-2359) *'Science officer' **Lieutenant J.G Typhuss James Halliwell (2355-2359) *'Conn officer' **Lieutenant Benjamin Bartholomew (2355-2360) *'Operations officer' **Lieutenant JG Padme Amidala (2355-2359) *'Chief medical officer' **Lieutenant Julia Harris (2355-2359) Category:Federation starships Category:Excelsior class starships